


【Dickjay】1930

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Baccano! Au, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Jason從一位克莫拉組織的成員身上偷了一枚硬幣，於是麻煩就找上他了
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【Dickjay】1930

**Author's Note:**

> 今天給Dickjay提供的題材是：再也沒有什麼能讓我們分開  
> 今天給Dickjay提供的Paro是：徵信社&委託人  
> 參考《BACCANO!!》的部分設定，年齡上是Robin!Jason

「抱歉先生，我不是故意的！」

穿著得體的青年扶起全身破破爛爛的少年，方才為了閃避快速疾走的馬車，青年不小心把旁邊這個小個子撞倒在地上。但少年似乎擔心他會因為這一撞要負擔起無理的要求，畢竟在紐約的地獄廚房區裡什麼都有可能發生。

「沒關係，倒是你沒有受傷吧？」  
「我沒事的，先生…請不要懲罰我」少年嗑嗑巴巴地道，雙手抓緊衣服下襬顯得很是緊張。

青年笑了一下，從懷裡掏出錢包後拿出了幾張鈔票塞到少年手裡。少年瞪大了眼睛，似乎不相信眼前的善舉會降臨在自己身上。

「拿去買點吃的吧，你看者光是有一陣風就能把你帶走」  
「謝謝您，好心的先生，上帝一定會實現像您這種慷慨的人的願望」

少年接過鈔票後頭也不回的馬上跑開，青年只是一直凝望者他的背影直至看不見為止。

「我的願望嗎…已經實現了」

Jason拐了個彎從大道鑽進小巷內，他的手裡還抓者青年一時興起給他的鈔票，但這不是他今天的目的。確定沒有人跟在自己後面後，他從口袋掏出從剛剛那位慈善家身上順手拿的金幣將它舉往天空。

這不是流通的貨幣，Jason心想。

他彈了一下金幣又在快落地前接住，接下來只要把金幣交給委託人他的工作就結束了。

事情是發生在幾個月前，那天他捲縮在橋下破爛的木箱裡發抖、忍受飢餓和該死的冬夜時，那位連臉都用黑布捆的緊緊的神秘人士就這樣出現在他的面前，他要他從Richard Grasyon身上偷走這枚金幣，手段不拘。  
Jason的委託人神秘不過出手很大方，事情還沒成他就先給Jason夠他買兩年黑麵包的硬幣。這樁事一定有很大的風險，可惜Jason不在乎危險，會利用貧民窟的人跑腿的肯定不是什麼好事。

「你會怕嗎？」  
「我可不是華爾街每天排隊等者跳樓的人」

他什麼都做，為了活下去。

接下來幾周他調查跟蹤目標，摸清楚他平常外出的路線。Richard人如傳聞是個溫柔有禮的紳士，單憑他的外貌與舉動很難想像他會是掌控紐約的卡莫拉組織之一的一員，基本在確定他不會跟一個小孩子計較後，Jason挑選了一個風和日麗的午後下手。

「可以把東西還我嗎？」  
Jason被身後的聲音驚的一震，不應該站在那邊的Richard現在滿臉笑意地看者他。

「什麼東西，先生」Jason裝出天真無邪的樣子，用眼角打量四周觀察有沒有其他人在，他可幹不過一群大人。但Richard只是滿臉趣味地繼續盯者自己，所以他只好繼續用可憐兮兮地聲音說。

「如果您是指剛剛您施捨給我的錢，我已經交給父母了．．．」  
「不，你知道我不是在說那個，而且我還知道你是個孤兒」

Richard往前踏了一步，那一步很輕也很重，這是警告，Jason與生俱來的直覺讓他繃緊了神經，他掏出防身用的蝴蝶刀。

「認真的？相信我，你不會想跟我玩的」

他目不轉睛地瞪者，尋找對方的空隙，可以的話他也不想傷了他。所以Jason只是裝作樣子的往前揮了一刀，但Richard反應比他更快！再拿刀的手要揮下去前先用左手臂推開，接者順勢讓右拳打上Jason的肩膀後、拉住Jason的手腕用力把它扭到身後，再把人按到牆上。

Richard漫不經心地拿走那把蝴蝶刀，還裝模作樣地在Jason耳邊收刀。現在Richard整個人的重量都在慢慢壓了過來，Jason痛地想要發出尖叫，但他擔心這人如果私下的興趣是虐待兒童，那慘叫只會讓自己更不好受。

「這麼多年沒見，你還是一樣火爆，甜心」

然後Jason昏了過去。

\---  
每次回想起那一晚，對Dick來說都是在懺悔。  
被火焰蔓延的城市燒的通紅，世界在尖叫。  
\---

身下的床墊太柔軟了，這輩子只睡過木頭與石板的Jason忍不住翻了個身，好讓臉更能蹭進舒適的枕頭裡。腦袋慢了3秒鐘才意識到他不可能躺在這麼高級的地方，Jason嚇的慌忙睜開眼起身。

旁邊有位年邁的老人正坐在椅子，腿上還放者一本書。老人站起身來隨手把書放到旁邊的矮櫃上，他走近床邊後畢恭畢敬的行了個禮。 

「Jason少爺，很高興能再次看到你」

Jason知道眼前這位老人是誰，在跟蹤Richard的時候他還順便蒐集了周圍的人際關係。

Alfred，姓不詳，對外簡單帶過說是英國來的管家，實則為蝙蝠家族的大秘書。從他的站姿就可以看出這人不單單只做那些管家們做的事，他對自己的眼力與判斷力還是頗有自信，一路流浪過來他都是這樣存活的。

危機感爬上Jason的脖頸，現在他確信委託人就是把沒父沒母的孩子當作消耗品，那枚硬幣一定大有來頭。

問題是他怎麼不是在地牢醒過來？

「我相信Jason少爺現在應該很困惑。考慮到您昏迷的時間我想您得先喝口水」

Alfred給他倒了杯紅茶，還奢侈的加入那些牧牛人寧可倒進河流也不願分給貧民的牛奶。Jason滿懷感激地接過，他的確很渴。儘管他已經渴的宛如沙漠中遇難的旅人，仍是小貓般地一口一口舔者杯中的肉色液體，茶，這可是他從沒嘗過的水。

在調查的期間，Jason得知蝙蝠家族有位跟自己相同名子但已經失蹤的少爺，也許Alfred只是把自己錯當成他？這樣就能說得通自己為什麼是躺在床上而不是享受地牢的冰冷石板。

他舔了舔仍舊乾燥的嘴唇，把杯子遞還給忠心耿耿的管家。

「非常謝謝您，先生，但我不是什麼少爺…如果您允許的話，我想我可以離開了」

「不，我認為您還需要在這裡好好休息」  
「先生，我真的沒事」  
「如果Richard少爺知道我讓您離開會大發雷霆的」

那正是Jason急著要走的原因！

他想趕在Richard回來前離開這裡，這份工作是搞砸了，而且他需要暫時離開紐約避避風頭。讓那個見鬼的委託人在去找下一個倒楣鬼吧！

突然Alfred打了一個響指，下一秒他便感到一陣頭暈，身體又軟軟地攤躺在床上。

該死的，水裡面有藥。

他又昏過去了。


End file.
